<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Eyes by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970777">Cat Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While discussing what Magnus should wear for their wedding, Alec discovers that Magnus plans to glamor his eyes during the ceremony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>HM500 - gold</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think?”</p><p>Alec glanced up from the book he’d been enjoying to find Magnus standing in front of him and waving his arm. Alec blinked at him for a moment before the light of the room reflected off the gold bracelet around his wrist, alerting Alec to what he was asking about.</p><p>“Is this for the wedding?” Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus had gone into the other room with the intention of testing out jewelry to wear during the ceremony, but Alec couldn’t be sure that was what he was asking now. Magnus was just as likely to have snapped his fingers and gotten himself a new piece of jewelry for everyday wear as he was to have decided on something for their wedding.</p><p>“For the wedding,” Magnus confirmed. “Gold for weddings. That’s what Shadowhunters say, right? I want to be appropriately dressed. Nothing about this will be half-assed.”</p><p>Alec smiled. He didn’t care in the slightest what Magnus wore. He would have happily married him regardless, but he knew better than to say that out loud.</p><p>“It’s perfect. It’ll complement your eyes.”</p><p>Magnus snorted. “Brown will go with anything though. I’m not concerned about that.”</p><p>Alec frowned. “Brown? You’re glamoring your eyes for the ceremony?”</p><p>Magnus stilled, an uncomfortable short laugh escaping from his lips.</p><p>“Well, I… I guess I accepted that they would be without thinking much of it. The Clave is uncomfortable enough with a warlock and Shadowhunter getting married. Imagine what they’d think if I stood up there with cat eyes. Most of them know about my mark, but seeing it prominently displayed is a different type of reminder than checking my file…”</p><p>He was rambling. Alec sat his book aside and stood. Taking Magnus’ hands in his own, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles.</p><p>“You should do what you want for the wedding,” he said softly. “If you want to have brown eyes, have brown eyes. Hell, have rainbow eyes if you want. But please don’t make your decision based on what would make the Clave comfortable. I’m marrying a warlock. I’m marrying you, Magnus. I don’t want either of us hiding that away or turning it into a secret.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes glistened, and Alec was tempted to close the gap between them. But he didn’t. Magnus started nodding, his eyes getting a far away look as he considered it.</p><p>“You’re right,” he said with conviction. “For the past four hundred years, I’ve done my best not to let the Clave dictate my life. Why should I start now?”</p><p>He looked down at the bracelet and rotated it around on his wrist. Alec stared at it too, a slight grin on his lips.</p><p>“It would complement my actual eyes,” Magnus said softly.</p><p>Alec pressed a kiss to his temple.</p><p>“Perfectly,” he said, emphasizing the word with a squeeze around Magnus’ waist.</p><p>Magnus cupped Alec’s face, running his thumb along his cheekbone.</p><p>“Cat eyes it is then,” he said before closing the gap between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>